Starting out from an installation duct of the above-described type, which is known from the German patent 24 58 311, it is an object of the invention to improve this duct in the area of branch piping in such a manner, that it can be adapted with little effort to different branch piping and different distances between piping and, at the same time, present a visibly pleasing appearance.